More Than One
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: When AJ finds out there is a trespasser on her homeland will she let the moody male stay? After all AJ does not like change.


A/N: Hello to the people who have stumbled across this story, or if you have came from my other stories thank you for all your support. This is one of my Christmas presents to you my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy.

Title- More than one.

Plot- When AJ finds out there is a trespasser on her homeland will she let the moody male stay? After all AJ does not like change.

Warning- Mam is another word for mother, mum or mom, it's just my dialect!

AJ's P.O.V

10/09/2012

In small village in England called Wiltshire, we find our main character, sixteen year old AJ walking down a set of stairs leading into a cellar as she nears the bottom of the stairs she pull a silver key out of her pocket of her jacket. AJ takes a small breath as she turns right at the stairs to reveal a tall red wooden door, she unlocks the door and pulls it open to see a room covered in hay all over the floor with two silver bowls in the far corner.

AJ proceeds into the room covered in hay to hear someone yawn as two human bodies stand infront of her. "I think that chicken wore off" the elderly man stated "and I can't believe you two" AJ said in disgust to the humans infront of her "breaking out and raiding the bins" AJ announced as her eyes scanned the room over, "ergh, Mam man!" AJ said loudly in frustration as she picked up her black school converse what was now chewed.

April ran back up the stairs in a rush for school, already dressed in her school uniform, but struggling to find another pair of black shoes as she ranted on with her Mam and Grandfather behind her "you are always lecturing me how we have to stay hidden from humans and never give in to our wolf side, then the moment you get a chance you're out the cellar and away" AJ argued to her Mam and Grandad. "Well you don't know how strong the pull of the moon is kiddo" Vince explained to his Granddaughter "when you are old enough to take wolf form then you..." Stephanie was saying, but was interrupted by her daughter "then I won't be such of a hypocrite, but you are the one Mam who told me that we had to stay hidden then Grandad breaks out at the first smell of food!" AJ shouts at her mother "actually your Grandfather is not the only one who has ate thing's that he shouldn't now has he" Stephanie argued back as she pointed to the popcorn left on the table.

Later on when AJ got to school she was in the yard waiting for the bell to alarm for first class, as she walked passed the popular crowd they all laughed at her choice of shoe wear a pair of green rain boots, April kept her head down, but was stopped by Finn one of the popular guys "what are those?" Finn asked as he laughed with his mates "you look like a right idiot" Finn continued on "yeah I do" AJ admitted "but I can take these off, while your stuck with that face" AJ shot back as she budged past him. AJ made her way over to one of her good friends Daniel "what are those on your feet?" Daniel asked as they walked into the building of the school as the bell alarmed "my shoes got eating by werewolves" AJ admitted to her friend, but Daniel laughed thinking it was a joke, but only if he knew...

April sighed as she looked at the green monsters on her feet "why don't you change into your PE shoes?" Daniel suggested "I will do that, but can you tell Cody where I am?" AJ asked hopefully "yeah, I will save you a seat in class" Daniel announced before walking into his class, while AJ made her way to her locker. When AJ had reached her locker she took her pair of white converse out and swapped the rain boots on her feet for the converse, as she was shutting her locker door she could smell a smell she was not to quite of smelling at school, AJ was just about to following the familiar scent until she heard her name being called. "AJ where you going? Class is this way" she heard her friend Paige announce behind her.

The two friends walked into their first class of the day "ah Paige what a surprise late once again" the teacher stated as Paige made her way to her seat "but you April, this is a first" the teacher scolded "sorry cody, but I needed to change my shoes" AJ explained to her teacher "hey it's Mr Rhodes to you Miss Mendez, now take a seat" Cody ordered his student. "Now everyone this is Phil Brooks who likes to be called Punk, please make him welcome, now Punk you can sit behind April and Daniel just over there" Mr Rhodes pointed out, April stiffened as the male got closer as she could smell the scent she had in the corridor and it was coming from him, AJ thought he smelled like her Grandfather and the next thing she knew she was saying it out loud "you smell like my Grandad" AJ announced out loud making the whole class laugh either at her or the new lad she didn't know, she was just extremely embarrassed as her face blushed a bright pink.

As soon as the bell alarmed for next class AJ had shot out of her seat after the new kid, she followed him down the stairs where he looked puzzled "what are you doing here?" AJ demanded to know "what? I am looking for my next class" Punk answered in a very defensive tone "no! I mean hear on our territory, don't you know the rules? you can't stay here if my Mam or Grandfather gets a whiff of you..." AJ was speaking, but was interrupted by a very pissed off Punk "I don't even know you!" Punk shouted at the petite teen "exactly!" AJ yelled back "I don't care who territory this is, I am not sticking around anyway, I mean why would I in this dump, but no little girl tells me when I get to stay or go!" Punk yelled just before pushing passed her as he stormed back up the stairs.

Lunch was a god send for AJ after she was all riled up from Punk, but she couldn't calm down at lunch either as everyone was talking about the new boy. "Little!" AJ exclaimed "he called me freaking small, I am not small!" AJ exclaimed once again "well AJ you did start it" Paige voiced her opinion "no I didn't, he was the one that was just... I don't know just forget it" AJ trailed off as she looked over to Punk who was sat all by him lonesome, "someone must know something about this Punk" AJ spat "as usual you both miss out the most important question here... does he play football?" Daniel wondered as the girls sighed in annoyance at him, "is that all you ever think about?" Paige asked sarcastically "basically yeah" Daniel admitted, that's when Finn walked pasted the table "hey Finn" Daniel called to get his attention "yeah" Finn said as he turned to face the three friends "are you going to ask the new lad to try out?" Daniel asked hopefully "loner boy, I don't think he is the right sort for the team do you?" the team captain asked a rhetorical question then he walked off.

"You know what I am going ask him if he wants to join" Daniel announced after sitting and considering it for five minutes " no Daniel don't" AJ tried to stop him as he stood up and walked over to Punk, AJ and Paige paid close attention to the conversation between Punk and Daniel. "That's brilliant you are really good you know" Daniel announced out loud making AJ very curious why Daniel was complementing him, "what do you want?" Punk asked focusing on the work book infront of him "I just wanted to know if you like football?" Daniel asked, Punk shrugged his shoulders in response "well you know it's a good way to make friends" Daniel egged on. Punk swung around on his chair and looked directly at Daniel "look I don't like football and I don't want to hang around with you and your weirdo mates, you got that!" Punk said harshly "well it's your loss mate" Daniel said, as he made his way back to the table where AJ and Paige were.

"Next time you approach the new weird kid" Daniel announced as he pointed at Paige "whatever... it doesn't look like my job, because the three slags have came to collect their prize" Paige said as she pointed over where Punk was sitting, "and that's our cue to leave if Nikki, Brie and Charlotte show up" AJ said while standing up.

AJ and her friends made there way to their club it's a photography club what will be closing down if they don't get a new member. "I hate this" AJ exclaimed as she pulled off the blank sign up sheet from the wall "I think we have a name problem" Daniel announced "I mean photography club just sounds so boring" Daniel continued on "look we need a new member by tomorrow morning, what is going on today? where can we recruit new people?" AJ asked in frustration. about a minute or so of thinking Paige came up with the idea of going to Miss Baileys, fox spy club, because all year sevens have to join...

Outside of their club they heard a big bang, AJ rushed out followed by Paige and Daniel to see what was happening , there was a small crowd forming around Finn and Punk as Finn and his friends Chris and Dolph were picking on him "is that your lunch loner boy?" Dolph asked in humor "I thought I could smell something funny" Chris stated as Punk pulled out a leak from him locker. AJ stared at Punk's facial expression she could clearly see he was angry, but did he have it under control she wondered to herself. "I am not a vegetarian!" Punk shouted at them the three wind ups just laughed as they walked away, then out of the blue Punk throws the leak at Finn "you got a problem loner boy!" Finn yells as he makes his way back to Punk sizing him up, AJ watches as Punk sends Finn to the ground.

There was snarling, growling and then the thick black veins started to show on his hands, that's when he takes a step back to realize what is happening, but AJ has got him "come on" AJ says as she pulls him into the room they use for photography club slamming the door behind her, "what are you doing?" Punk asks in a rush "it's alright" AJ says trying to reinsure him "get out!" Punk orders " just breath" AJ exclaims calmly "you have to get out!" Punk warns. AJ watches as Punk tries to back away from her, but crashes into a book case sending all the books on top of him, he groaned out loud as they all came crashing down on him, he made a loud groaning sound as they hit him, AJ came forward wanting to help, but Punk pushed the book off of him "I am so sorry" Punk said as his eyes colour changed from green to yellow...

Infront of AJ was now a huge wolf with a grey and brown coat of fur, AJ slowly backed up as the wolf growled at her, she watched closely as she watched as the wolf fled around the room looking for an escape, but in the end he ended up making a whole mess of the classroom. "Punk!" AJ yelled hoping to get his attention, Punk was all full of snarls and growls this made AJ a bit anxious, but she knew what she had to do. April got down on one knee and lowered her hands infront of the wolf, Punk sat down infront of her and stared at her, AJ stared back and watched his eyes as hers changed from brown to yellow. Punk's ears went down as he stopped the growling and formed back into a human.

AJ made herself busy as Punk transformed back by cleaning up the mess he had corrected, the sound of him panting alerted AJ he had fully transformed back "I knew there was something about you, look when your eyes turned yellow" Punk stopped for a breather "it's true isn't it? you're like me" Punk stated as he smiled in excitement "I am not like you!" AJ yelled in frustration "I don't show off and pick fights as well as invade other packs territory, you're a danger to us all and the sooner you leave the better" AJ explained in anger, Punk looked hurt as he stormed out the class leaving AJ to pick the mess up.

After school AJ and her friends went to their local hang out a local little cafe called the nestles inn, they sat at their usual table discussing about their club, then they had company as Charlotte and the Bella twins walked in "hey John, has Phil came in" Nikki asked hopefully "who?" John asked confused "he is this tall" Nikki suggested with her hand as "and he is so dreamy" Charlotte added on "ahh the Johnson's new foster kid" John announced "Phil's in foster care?" AJ asked shocked and then she ran out the small cafe. AJ sniffed the air to see if she could catch his scent.

About five minutes later AJ had caught up to Punk, "Punk!" she yelled "don't worry I am out of here" Punk announced as he continued walking "don't, look I was stupid and I am so sorry, don't go we can help you" AJ pleaded as she rushed beside him "help!" Punk exclaimed "I have had help, counseling, bridling and a lot more" Punk said frustratingly "no I mean you need really help like with your wolf controlling, before someone gets hurt and it could be you" AJ explained "you're just like the rest of them!" Punk yelled before running off once again.

AJ ran after him with her wolf speed "look Punk, I know about the Johnson's and I know you are alone" AJ explained "so?" Punk asked "I am like you, you saw that" AJ stated "you may be like me, but you think just like them, you are trying to make me better, but you know what, what I am and what I turn into that is better and I am not letting you take that away from me!" Punk threatened as he tried to push past AJ "and I am not going to let you go!" AJ yelled back "go ahead, chase me, stop me, do your worst and use your wolf powers and just see how long it takes you to get caught out, because none of your little mates know your little secret now do they?" Punk questioned as AJ turned her head away from him "I thought not, unlike me I have nothing to lose here unlike you" Punk stated before running off into the forest...

Her legs burned after all the running in her human form when AJ had finally chased Punk down to a dead end and all what was left was a jump he took the risk as well as AJ as she tackled him in the air, sending them both to the ground with leafs all around them as they laughed. They suddenly noticed they had an audience with some familiar faces "sorry we are late everyone" AJ apologized "seen any foxes?" AJ asked hopefully "no! you two have scared off everything in this whole forest" Miss Bailey cried as she took her group away back to the village.

"Well done AJ" Paige announced sarcastically "there was something more important I had to do" AJ explained "what more important then the photography club?" Daniel asked "yeah actually, Punk is more important then the club" AJ stated "the thing is Punk and I are related in a way, distant cousins he is the black sheep of the family and I didn't want him here so I treat him badly and that's why he trashed the classroom" AJ explained to her friends who were buying the story "you don't have to best friends with him, but you have to accept he is in my life now" AJ announced as she smiled towards Punk, "so you really don't like football then?" Daniel asked one last time "no, I am not fussed with kicking a ball around the field, but I am more into wrestling" Punk explained.

A short while later they were all back at the nestles inn all having a cup of hot chocolate "so here's to the great photography club, it was fun while it lasted" Daniel said "it doesn't have to end" Punk spoke up as the group of friends looked at him in shock "I mean if that's if you will have me?" Punk asked hopefully, "welcome to the club" Paige greeted.

After the friends bid their separate ways after they left the little cafe, AJ noticed her and Punk were walking the same way "Punk!" AJ called as she caught to him "are you walking through the forest way?" AJ asked hoping he would say yes, he nodded his head "good I'll walk with you then" AJ announced. They made their way home together talking about their life and the secret they share, "how long have you been in foster care?" AJ asked sincerely "since I was two" Punk admitted "and nobody knows what you are?" AJ asked Punk stayed quiet "so what did you do for the last full moon?" AJ questioned curiously, "I couldn't stay in my bedroom could I?" Punk asked a rhetorical question. they talked a little bit more about Punk, but when the question's got turned on AJ this is what happened...

"What about you? I mean moons out here must be absolutely amazing" Punk wondered "um... well I haven't started transforming yet" AJ admitted in embarrassment, that's when Punk burst out laughing "so I know more about this stuff then you do" Punk stated "yeah you're the expert, that's why you lost it with Finn infront of half the school" AJ said this made Punk stop laughing as a smirk appeared on AJ's face. "I didn't know that could happen, I thought we only changed when it was a full moon" Punk announced his theory "we feel the urge to turn when we feel threatened and angry too" AJ added on "if you learn to control it you can change whenever you want" AJ announced with a smile "how do you know all this stuff, about our kind?" Punk wondered "my Mam and Grandad tell me" AJ announced "you have family like us?" Punk asked in shock "and we prefer to call ourselves hybrids, because we are not monsters" AJ explained "the weird thing is I can't remember getting bitten" Punk admitted, this made AJ giggle "bitten, we don't get bitten, it's to do with our genes" announced AJ while she stared at a confused Punk "you have a lot to learn" AJ stated "well teach me then little one" Punk teased as he smirked as AJ shot a playful dagger at him, "I will if you stick around wolf boy..."

A/N: I hope you liked this remember two reviews for the next chapter. If you want to leave any questions I will answer them as best as I can.

29/12/2016 - I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, this is a late xmas present now, but this Christmas holidays didn't go to as planned sadly ...

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


End file.
